


The Sun Always Shines on TV

by Monobear



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Persona 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack Crossover, Deconstruction, F/F, F/M, Furry, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Psychological Drama, Teenagers and Adults and Raccoons and Bears with Mental Issues, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So wait, let me get this straight - we're going to hop into a TV to solve a string of murder cases, and the only other people who know about this are a group of teenagers?" "Pretty much, yeah." The murders in Inaba have picked up again, and that was the worst possible time to be vacationing on Terra - especially when it involved two motley crews of overall misfits meeting up and facing down their greatest demons inside of a television - themselves. And it won't be as easy as last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Always Shines on TV

_You awaken in the middle of what appears to be a limo. There is a man with a prominently large nose, a woman dressed in blue, and a girl that looks very much the normal teenager there alongside you. Noting your awakening, the man begins to speak._

_"Greetings and welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality. Mind...and matter. Perhaps you're wondering why you're here, or what this all means. You are about to embark on a strange adventure - perhaps stranger than you've ever experienced before - and it is only up to you how this journey unfolds. We are only here to assist you - when the time comes, of course. I'd ask for an introduction, but I very well know who you are. Nonetheless, we have to continue with procedure..." He motions to what appears to be a contract on the table. Wordlessly, thoughtlessly, you begin to sign your name, somehow compelled to do so. "...excellent. Now, you will be the key to this entire adventure, although you've never felt as if that were your responsibility in the past, it shall be now. Fate is a strange mistress, and she does indeed love toying with her pawns..."_

_The teenage girl lets out a yawn, as if she's heard this all before. The other woman shoots her a look as if to say 'stay silent, this is important', although it's returned with nothing more than an absent-minded shrug, which gets a sigh in return._

_" --Oh. Where are my manners? My name is Igor. These are the two other denizens, Margaret and Marie. As said before, we're here to assist you on your journey."_

_Margaret nods. Marie just looks up, blows a bit of hair out of her face, and raises a hand in greeting. Igor proceeds onwards._

_"Now, we may need to attend to the details later, but we have another guest whom your paths will cross with. It is up to you as to whether this meeting turns into hostilities, or you create bonds with each other that can never be replaced."_

_Marie drummed her fingers against her cheek, rolling her eyes at the point where 'bonds' were mentioned. Apparently she'd heard this speech quite a few times by this point, and it was beginning to get old. If that were the case, you wouldn't blame her._

_"We shall attend to the details later. Until then, farewell..."_

The scene gradually fades from view, as you open your eyes and begin the events of this 'so-called' life changing day, as if that wasn't what every day supposedly was by now.

And you were only slightly bitter about that.


End file.
